A Short Story By Lunn
by Lunn Lady of Angst
Summary: This is what happens when you combine an overactive imagination with too much pizza - a story where I kill It. Not telling you who that is yet either!


I wuz walking down the street one day with Hosh when I saw... IT!!! (EVIL! Kill it!) I tried to chase after him so I could violently murder him, but Hoshi stopped me. (Rehvnebeh... :{) She didn't want me to become a violent murderer just for It...  
  
So I decided to kill him later! -  
  
That night, I dressed all in black and put on my insane killing face (I have one of those? Oh well). I collected my collection of various swords and knives (Where did I get those? Oh well) and went downstairs. I snuck past Hosh and Yami (Which wasn't hard... they were busy... making out, among other things... I really didn't need to see that... oh well) and quietly, sneakily snuck out the door.  
  
Then I had to find it's house... (It has a house? Oh well.)  
  
It took me half the night to find It's house... which turned out to be an apartment... then I had to find It's room (menaheh)... which took the rest of the night... then I had to go home... oh well... now I know where It lives... I decided to kill him tomorrow night. -  
  
I had to go find Kaiba and make him breakfast... I made him waffles! He liked them... a lot... he thanked me... (Laughing malevolently by me)... I liked that... so I thanked him !! -  
  
That night, I dressed all in black and put on my insane killing face. I collected my collection of various swords and knives and went downstairs. I snuck past Hoshi and Yami (which was about as hard as the night before... they were busy....still... they were still making out... I think they were making out since the night before... among other things...I really didn't need to see that again...oh well) and sneakily, quietly snuck out the door.  
  
I quizmically found It's house that night and snuck into It's room... then I tripped and fell... and woke everyone up... oh well. I went and hid under a bed... which happened to be It's bed... EUCH!!!!!!!... oh well. I waited until he wuz asleep again then I snuck out from under It's bed....  
  
Then I sneezed.  
  
I woke him up, but he didn't see me cuz I wuz camouflaged. I had posed like his lamp so he didn't notice me...I wuz lamp, hear me moo, I weighed twice as much as It (lamps weigh that much? Oh well). Then he went back to sleep and I snuck up to his bed...  
  
Then I coughed.  
  
It didn't wake up this time cuz I stiffled myself. Then I pulled out my handy dandy notebook and I sat on the thinking chair and thank. Then I thank I should pull out my collection of various swords and k-nifes and... MY WIENER DOG!!! And then viciously murder It. SO then I asked my wiener dog Blue if I should.  
  
Then I remembered that Blue couldn't talk... so I made up my mind myself and pulled out my collection of various swords and knives and cut off his ears... then I cut off his nose... and then I cut off his lips (shouldn't he be waking up? Oh well)... then I cut his fingers, finger by finger by finger by finger by finger by finger by finger by finger by finger by finger by finger... how many fingers does he have? Oh well. Then I cut off his toes, toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe by toe... shouldn't he be awake by now? Oh well. Then I cut off his arm and shredded it into little tiny bits. Then I did that to his other limbs. It was fun - !! I wanted to hide them under the floorboards, but they were tiny and gross, so I threw them out the window! Then I... you don't really want to know what I did next, but it was fun... It woke up when I did that. He yelled and screamed when he found out what I had just done. It wuz really gross and disgusting... it took me a while to figure out what I had just done... I'll tell you when I figured that out, but it wasn't then... at the time I felt special that I had inflicted such pain to It. Then I chopped off his head - !!!  
  
Then I went home. As I walked in the house at dawn, I figured out that I dismembered him and had to watch... EUCH!!!!!!!!! Eewie, eewie, eewie, eewie! As I wuz running and screaming around the house, I stopped suddenly and stared at Hosh and Yami in disbelief... they were STILL making out... among other things... they didn't notice I had just ran into the house screaming with blood all over me.  
  
The next day, as I was celebrating with Kaiba (laughing malevolently by me), the Las Vegas Crime Lab came to investigate...  
  
But I had worn gloves - !!! MWA-HA-HA!! They'll never catch me now!!!!!!  
  
Then I continued celebrating with everyone (mostly Kaiba, in his house) the timely assassination of IT!!!!! (Otherwise known as Yami Bakura)  
  
Hoshi's ending note – The Hosh had NOTHING to do with this story!! The only thing I had anything to do with is the making out with Yami!!! Drool ... Yami... anyway, back to the point! Now Lunn, the question is, how were you celebrating with Kaiba? Hmm? That is the question, my friends. 


End file.
